seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Seaweed Potion
:Baby Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Wait! Stop! Let me help you. :Baby Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: I won’t hurt you, I promise! :Baby Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: Don’t be afraid. I can get that net off you. I’ll… I’ll just… and then I’ll… I’ll twist this over and, uh, there. Better? :Baby Shark: gurgling :Tubarina: See? You just had to trust… :Baby Shark: frantically :Tubarina: …me. Oh, alright, I get it, no touching. shark nods You come home with me now. I can look after you. :Tubarina: His name is Nip. :Ester: And he was caught in one of those drifting nets? :Polvina: That’s awful. to touch him :Tubarina: Oh Polvina, I-I wouldn’t. :Nip: frantically :Tubarina: He won’t let anyone touch him. :Polvina: But he can’t go around being scared all the time. :Ester: What do we do to help him? :Tubarina: I don’t know. Hmm, but I know who might know. :Shark King: So, you want to help Nip? :Tubarina: Yes, Father. :Shark King: Giving a young shark his confidence back takes patience, you know. And that means taking your time. :Tubarina: Time? How much time? :Shark King: As long as it takes, Tubarina. You’ve got to gain his trust. :Tubarina: But that could take forever. There must be a quicker way. :Shark King: Tubarina… :Tubarina: Oh, what about a medicine? There must be a medicine I can give him. :Shark King: Medicines don’t cure everything. :Tubarina: Please, Father? I want to fix him immediately. :Shark King: Hmm. There, uh, is a potion I could make. :Tubarina: That’s great! That’s what we need. :Shark King: But it requires a special ingredient; a red seaweed. :Tubarina: What’s so special about it? :Shark King: It’s only found in one place in all of Salacia. to a rock on a map or something Right here. :Tubarina: Oh, we can get that, Father. Piece of cake. :Shark King: Piece of cake it most definitely isn’t, as a barracuda lives there and- Tubarina! :Ester: So, we get this red seaweed… :Tubarina: Make the potion… :Polvina: Give it to Nip… :Tubarina: And he’ll be cured. Easy! :Tubarina: There’s the seaweed we want. :Ester: Hold on, Tubarina. :Polvina: That cave looks like the perfect home for a barracuda. :Tubarina: Are you sure? :and Ester nod :growling, girls screaming :Tubarina: It is the perfect home! :growling :Tubarina: I know, it’s not going to be so easy. :Polvina: Maybe if we took some time to make a plan… :Tubarina: That’ll take forever. Let’s just get on with it. :Ester: But Tub- :Tubarina: You get his attention and I’ll get the seaweed. :and Ester shrug :Ester: Yoo-hoo, barracuda. We’re getting very close to your territory. What are you going to do about it? :growling, girls screaming :Tubarina: Aha, this will be easy after all. Tubarina, you are a genius! :growling :Tubarina: yelp Oh no. gasp Oh yes! :growling :Tubarina: This was supposed to be easy. What went wrong? :Polvina: You should’ve waited ‘till we got him further away. :Tubarina: Well you should have moved faster! :Ester: Stop it, you two. We still have to sort out how to get past that barracuda. :Polvina: gasp I’ve got an idea. Oh, but if I tell you, you’ll go, “what?” :Ester: Why would we do that? :Tubarina: Because it’s something like, “ooh, let’s be nice to the barracuda and he’ll be nice back.” :Polvina: Oh. You guessed. :Ester and Tubarina: What? :Tubarina: Be nice to a barracuda? :Polvina: Well, why not? If we’re nice, maybe he really will be nice back. :Ester: But barracuda are never nice. :Tubarina: I have to get that red seaweed for Nip! groan Okay, I’ll try it. I’ll be… forced nice. :Tubarina: Hello? laugh Barracuda, I have something for you. A gift. Isn’t that… nice of me? :growling :Tubarina: Why don’t you be… nice and let me have some of that seaweed? :growling, Tubarina yelping :Tubarina: Huh, so much for being nice. :growling :Polvina: It’s not going to work the first time. :Ester: You’ll have to keep trying. :Polvina: He’ll soon realise you’re a friend. :Tubarina: Nip? Nip? :Nip: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, I’m sorry for being away all morning. I’m trying to get some seaweed for a medicine that can help you. :Nip: gurgling :Tubarina: Okay, no touching. :replaces the bowl, but the barracuda is behind her :Tubarina: What’s that? Oh, it couldn’t be. It is! :growling, Tubarina screaming :Tubarina: Here we go again. If nothing changes today, I’m giving up. :Ester: Don’t get hurt. :Tubarina: I’m trying not to. :replaces the bowl :growling, Tubarina screaming :Tubarina: It’s just the same. :Ester: No, it wasn’t. :Polvina: Didn’t you see? He only chased you as far as the bowl. :growling :Ester: That’s something. :Tubarina: Not much of something. :Polvina: Better than nothing. :Tubarina: Try again tomorrow? :Ester: We’ll be here. :Tubarina: So will he. :Shark King: Ah, how are you getting on with that seaweed, Tubarina? :Tubarina: We’re getting there, Father. :Nip: gurgling :Tubarina: I’m sorry, Nip. It’s taking longer than I thought. But I will get it. We’re close. :Shark King: How are you dealing with the barracuda? :Tubarina: Oh, we’re getting him to trust us, but it’s taking so long. :Shark King: Keep at it. You’ll win him around. :Tubarina: I sure hope so, otherwise Nip’s never going to get back to normal. :Nip: gurgling :Tubarina: Why is this taking so much time? :Polvina: We have an idea. :Ester: Instead of swimming in fast… :Polvina: Or sneaking up… :Ester: Try doing it slowly. :Polvina: Maybe he won’t chase you at all. pause You can do it! :Tubarina: Hello? I have another present for you. I’m doing it nice and slow. So there’s no need for you to chase me. :growling :Tubarina: gulp I’m no danger to you. :growling :Tubarina: gasp I can do it. This is it. I’m your friend, right? :growling :Tubarina: We just want to be your friends. You know that now. So you won’t mind if I have just a little of that seaweed. I only want a little. That’s all, thank you for your help. Please, think of us as your friends. :growling :Tubarina: Okay, bye now. to girls Got it! :growling happily :Shark King: snoring :Tubarina: Father! :Shark King: yelp :Tubarina: I have it! The red seaweed. :Shark King: Ahh, so you do. :Tubarina: So, what now? :Shark King: Now it goes… straight into tonight’s soup pot. :Tubarina: Soup pot? :Shark King: You do want soup. I know I want soup. :Tubarina: Why are you talking about soup, Father? The seaweed is for the potion. :Shark King: Potion? :Tubarina: The medicine. For Nip. This one in this book about… huh? Sea worms? :Shark King: My dear, there is no potion. :Tubarina: No potion? :Shark King: No. Think how you got the seaweed. You did it by being patient and caring to the barracuda. :Tubarina: So? :Shark King: You have to be the same with Nip. :Tubarina: Wha? :Shark King: You wanted a quick fix. There is no quick fix with these matters. :Tubarina: Couldn’t you just have told me that, Father? :Shark King: I did, but you wouldn’t listen. :Tubarina: So, I went to all this trouble just to… :Shark King: Learn a lesson, and it sounds like you might’ve learnt it very well indeed. :Tubarina: Oh, Father, sometimes I- :Shark King: There’s no need to thank me. :Tubarina: Unbelievable! All that time and work, just for a lesson? A-And what about Nip? Did my father even think about Nip? :Polvina: He is right though. Care and patience is what Nip needs. :Tubarina: My father did not have to send us out like that. We could’ve been hurt. And what about all the time we wasted, and- :Nip: gurgling :Tubarina: Nip? You’re letting me touch you. Do you see this? :Ester: We sure do. :Tubarina: What’s happened? :Polvina: Maybe after all this time, he’s learned to trust you. :Tubarina: Is that it? Do you trust me now? :Nip: gurgling :Polvina: I don’t understand shark, but that must be yes. :Tubarina: Oh, this is amazing! It’s just happened overnight. :Ester: Wrong, it’s happened over days. :Polvina: He’s had time to get used to you, Tubarina. :Tubarina: So, I was wrong and my father was right. :Polvina: Well… :Tubarina: It’s okay. So Nip, want to spend lots more time with us? :Nip: gurgling :Tubarina: Then I think that can be arranged. wink :Polvina and Ester: You said it! :Girls and Nip: laughing